


Weather Report

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Decimo generation get powers over their elements, Gen, as per usual, enma is smarter than he looks, its all Byakuran's fault, tsuna is okay with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Or the one where the Decimo Generation discovers they can control their elements and can’t stop messing with them. Tsuna can just feel a migraine coming on; he’s just glad Enma is there to suffer alongside him.





	

“…Tsuna, shouldn’t we go see what that noise was?” Enma asked his best friend who was buried behind a mountain of paper work that Reborn had dumped on him minute’s prior.

“Do you want to go try to get in the way of my Guardians fighting?” Tsuna asked pushing aside a stack to give Enma a flat look.

“…Not really no, but I swear that was thunder and Lightning, you know the kind that normally comes from a real storm… Also there may or may not be mist and clouds floating around this room.” Enma said waving his hand through a trail of mist. 

“Huh, this is new.” Tsuna pushed his chair backwards towards the window and glanced out while clicking his tongue.

“Now I know I haven’t been in Italy for long, but…. The sky shouldn’t look like that right?” Tsuna pointed up and out of the window making Enma haul himself off the couch and over to see what had Tsuna so concerned. 

“It shouldn’t.” Enma confirmed taking in the too bright sun that looked like it was dodging clouds that were pouring rain and wind pushing against the mist on the ground and random strikes of Lightning appearing. 

“Alright we better check to make sure none of my guardians picked up a cursed relic or got cursed by a witch… Again, hopefully before Reborn gets back this afternoon.” Tsuna stretched out his back as he stood up, dreading to get in the middle of his Guardian’s squabbles having grown out of the phase where he always tried to get them to stop. 

Now he just let them fight it out, usually in a training room and then replaced what they broke there. Much better for his sanity, even if Reborn lectures him on what a ‘boss’ should do about his subordinates fighting. 

The two trooped down the hallway that led to where the training level on that floor was located and where the noises were echoing. Tsuna swung open the door and froze in his tracks, Enma peered over Tsuna’s shoulder and took a step back.

“You know I actually have a mountain of my own paper work to deal with so…” Enma tried to back away, but was stopped by Tsuna’ grabbing his collar. Tsuna looked over his shoulder, eyes burning orange.

“You are not leaving me alone with… This.” Tsuna growled as he tugged depressed Enma into the room.

“Juudaime, look!” Hayato bounced over to Tsuna and Enma looking windblown. Hayato held his palms a few inches apart and his face scrunched up as he focused. Strong wind whipped around Hayato, throwing his silver hair every which way as a mini tornado formed in the space between his hands. 

“Oh no.” Enma whimpered as he realized what was happening. 

“Hey Tsuna, Enma!” Takeshi bounced over, drops of water wrapping around him like a ribbon. 

“No, no.” Enma muttered as Lambo cackled as he ran past, little bolts of real Lightning sparking from his horns and fingertips. Lambo seemed to be chasing Ryohei was surrounded with small bright balls of fire that suspiciously looked like miniature suns. 

“This is not good Tsuna.” Enma edged closer, eyeing Kyoya who was moving his hands forcing white puffy clouds to form different steps for Hibird and Roll to leap to while Chrome was twisting wisp’s of mist around her fingers making them dance around her while Mukuro’s laugh could be heard from a wall of mist that was moving around the room. 

“I’m aware. Hayato, did any of you go to visit Verde, Giannini Shoichi as of late?” Tsuna asked somehow still calm, his words snapping his Storm out of the stance he was taking to toss the tornado towards the still beaming Takeshi who had splashed the silver haired bomber with some of his water. 

“No Juudaime, the only thing that was different was that the white haired bastard gave us wine when he came to visit today.” Hayato said trying to think of what could have caused this, face darkening and Tsuna rubbing a hand across his head.

“Of course it was him, he must have gotten bored again or Gamma kicked him out when he was trying to visit Yuni. That man is more dangerous when he’s bored than anything else I swear.” Tsuna muttered his aura darkening making his Guardians growl low in their throats almost on reflex.

Watching all of this, things clicked for Enma. The red head cleared his throat making all their attention land on him, which was the last thing he ever wanted but this hopefully was worth it. 

“Tsuna, if your Guardians got the ability to control their actual elements, then… You’re the Sky itself, you can control all of them.” Enma offered his theory and the room fell silent as Enma’s words sank in. A very Reborn like smirk spread across Tsuna’s face, making them all back away having seen this look many times before.

It never turned out well.

“Is that so, you know I should thank Byakuran. He finally gave me a way to control my Guardian’s and their reckless disregard for property damage. I sure hope this sticks around for a long time.” Tsuna flashed them a disarming grin before turning on his heel, tugging Enma with him as he started to whistle.

Enma could feel the dread coming from Tsuna’s Guardian’s as they walked away. 

“What are you actually going to do?” Enma whispered once they were safety back in Tsuna’s office, both having a cup of tea Tsuna brought from Japan to calm them down. 

“Not a damn thing, they will be terrified for days now. It will give me some peace and quiet for at least 48 hours and I plan on enjoying every moment of it.” Tsuna said sounding smug. 

“…You scare me sometimes Tsuna.” Enma clinked their glasses together. 

“I blame Reborn 100%, but seriously I need to thank Byakuran… 100 bags of marshmallows should do fine. I can afford it because I know that damage costs will be down for at least a few days.” Tsuna leaned back looking even smugger if possible. 

“I’m just glad we are allies now Tsuna, if these powers do stick around I bet your next spar with the Varia will be a surprising one.” Enma commented.

“I’ll send you an invite when that does happen.” Tsuna promised as he held his mug up in a salute to Enma who with his quick thinking got him at least two days of quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr and talk about KHR with me!
> 
> https://animequeen222.tumblr.com


End file.
